This invention relates generally to seating systems, and, more specifically, to seating systems that can be folded.
Individuals frequently attend events or gatherings where a comfortable seat is not available. For example, some sport fields or stadiums have hard metal or wooden bleachers that are not clean and not comfortable. At other times, the only place to sit is along a hillside or a gentle incline where there is grass or dirt. Accordingly, individuals desire options that can provide a more comfortable seating arrangement than provided.